Resident Evil - Survival
by Licorice Anaconda
Summary: One man struggles to find his daughter amid the first wave of 'Cannibal Murders'


Resident Evil : Survival  
  
It happened two days ago. I was walking through the park with the kids when I heard little Jimmy scream. I couldn't see him anywhere, so I let Milo off his leash and said "Go find Jimmy boy!" Milo took off as fast as his legs would carry him. I looked up just in time to see him dart behind a tall bush, then I heard a loud yelp and I started sprinting. When I got there, I almost threw up. I saw Jimmy lying on the dirt, his shirt ripped open, #oh shit# I thought #he's bleeding#. His stomach had been ripped open and I knew that he wouldn't be getting up again.  
  
"Daddy, what's up?" asked Toni, my 9 year old daughter.  
  
"It's okay sweetie, Jimmy's just fell and hurt himself. Now here's Daddy's cell phone. Call 911 and ask for an ambulance to come to Victory Park, near the Maine road entrance. And tell them to hurry!"  
  
"YELP!" #oh shit, I forgot about Milo!# I noticed footprints leading behind a huge rock, about 10 feet away. I jogged over and peered behind the boulder. This time, I did throw up, because there, squatting on a dirt mound was a young woman, chewing at Milo's belly. I grabbed for the first thing I could find, a big stone, and I hurled it with all my might at the woman. It hit her just below the right shoulder, tearing her arm right off. She turned to look at me.  
  
"Uuurgh!" she sighed, slowly getting up and reaching for me with her left arm. Her face was hideous, her left cheek and lower lip looked as if they had been ripped off, and there were bite marks all the way down her arm. I picked up another rock and tossed it at her chest. With and almighty SPLAT! It made contact, reducing her heart to mush. #Okay, there's no point denying what that was. A freaking zombie! (I'd been addicted to zombie movies since I was 12) but, how? They only exist in movies, right? Oh shit, Toni!# I ran back to see Toni sobbing over the body of her twin brother.  
  
"Why won't he get up, Daddy? Why?"  
  
"I'm sorry honey, but when he gets to the hospital, the doctors can fix him right up." At least that gave her a little ray of hope.  
  
(2 Hours later, at the Spencer Memorial hospital)  
  
"I'm sorry, Mister O'Connor, we did everything we could, but your son's injuries were too severe. There was nothing we could do. I can't begin to tell you how sorry we are."  
  
"Thanks, doctor." #oh god, how do I tell Toni?#  
  
"Daddy, is Jimmy dead?"  
  
"I'm sorry sweetie, but, yeah, he's gone up to heaven" It was my turn to start sobbing.  
  
"Can I see him?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Daddy, I want to see him, what if the doctors made a mistake and he's just sleeping?"  
  
"I don't know, honey, he was hurt really bad"  
  
"I know, I've already seen him at the park, Daddy, please, just for a minute?"  
  
I sighed. "Well, if you really want to, I'll go ask the doctor"  
  
  
  
We walked up to the back of the morgue. I could feel tears welling up in my eyes as we got closer and closer to the trolley with the smallest looking body on it.  
  
We had only been sitting for a couple of minutes when Toni whispered  
  
"Look, Daddy, Jimmy's moving!"  
  
"Oh, come on honey, it's just your imagination."  
  
"No, Daddy, look, his fingers are moving!"  
  
Sure enough, the five fingers on his left hand were twitching.  
  
Toni leaned over and whispered into his ear  
  
"Come on sleepy, it's time to get up!"  
  
And that's when it happened. Almost in slow motion, Jimmy reached up, as if to hug his sister, placing one hand on each shoulder, and pulled her down closer to him, her tears of joy leaving tiny wet splashes on the sheet covering him. My eyes were closed, due to my own tears, so I didn't see what happened until I heard Toni scream. I wiped my eyes and looked up, only to see Jimmy biting into his sister's arm. I reached over and pulled Toni out of Jimmy's grasp. #Oh my god, the movies were right, you get bitten by a zombie and then you become one.#  
  
I grabbed a hold of Toni and sprinted out of the room, calling for a doctor as I ran. A young female doctor jogged over.  
  
"What's the problem?"  
  
"My son came back-from-the-dead-and-now-he's-a-zombie-and-he-tried-to-eat- my-daughter-please, help her, in a couple of hours she's going to become one too"  
  
"Okay" she said, "give your daughter to me and I'll see what I can do." She looked through the window on the door. By this time, Jimmy had fallen onto the floor and he wasn't moving.  
  
#Look at her. She thinks I'm crazy. But she didn't see that glazed look in his eyes, didn't see him try to eat my little girl.#  
  
"Okay, Johnny, Mike, go in there and put that body back on the trolley." She snapped at two interns.  
  
"Yes, ma'am" they replied in unison.  
  
I watched in horror as the one called Mike tried to lift Jimmy, looping his arms around his chest and under Jimmy's arm's. Two seconds later, three of the fingers on his right hand had disappeared and he was screaming for help. I was astonished when a janitor came by and locked the deadbolt on the door before the two men had a chance to escape.  
  
"What are you doing?!" I screamed at him  
  
"Doctor's orders, no-one's allowed in or out of the morgue." He replied in a southern drawl.  
  
I watched in horror as my son began chomping down on Johnny's leg. I had to find Toni, find out what they were doing to her. After two full hours of looking, I went to reception.  
  
"Excuse me, could you tell me where Antonia O'Connor is. She was bitten a couple of hours ago and the doctor took her away and I can't find her anywhere."  
  
"Sure, can you wait a second until I search the computer for her details?" she asked politely.  
  
"Uh… okay"  
  
"I'm sorry, we have no-one here by that name. But if you like, I can page the doctor you gave her to. What was their name?"  
  
"Um… I don't know, she never told me. But she was um, petite, brunette and wore an umbrella logo on her coat. Oh! She told the janitor to lock the morgue!"  
  
"I'm sorry, but I can't help you without a name. Perhaps another family member came and picked her up. Why don't you go home and get some rest Mr O'Connor, and call her family in the morning and if you still can't find her, call back here and we'll notify the police.  
  
As soon as I got home, I did what the receptionist had said and called everyone. I started with the family on my ex-wife's side. This seemed just the sort of thing they'd do, to prove how bad a father I was, but none of them had seen her. I got the same answer from my family as well. Same again from all Toni's and Jimmy's friend's parents. I didn't start to panic, I had gone way past that stage at 10 last night. I called the hospital and they said they couldn't help me and that they had no record of Toni or Jimmy being there. I called the police and they said they would look into it, but were pretty busy with all the cannibal murders.  
  
I turned on the T.V. and watched the local news. They were doing a piece on the cannibal murders. # holy shit# I thought, there had been another fifty last night. If only people knew what was really happening, that these 'cannibals' were actually zombies. I jumped when I heard a loud knock on my door. I ran, hoping against hope that it was Toni, and she hadn't been turned into a zombie. Instead, what I found was tall man, in his forties wearing a trenchcoat.  
  
"Hello, Mr. O'Connor." He said. "My name is Trent and I believe you may prove to be of great assistance to me in the next few days." 


End file.
